Sakura's Enigma
by Luna'sEnigma
Summary: Weak, heartbroken and walked on. Sakura no longer wants to be weak. She wants to be part of her team. Betrayals, new mentors and even a new found love come into the picture. She sets her journey to become strong and protect all her precious people.


" Again"

The pink haired kunoichi stifled a groan. Her skin was slick with sweat and her newly cropped hair stuck to her neck making her feel sticky and filthy. Her muscles protested as she went back to her stance taking a deep breath. Her new mentor watched her in amusement as the genin tried to attack again. Tsunade easily side-stepped Sakura's chakra infused punch and roundhouse kicked Sakura's ribs. The genin gasped as she felt her ribs crack and stayed on the floor.

" You have to get quicker Sakura, you could pack some deathly punches but you have to be able to land a hit". Tsunade gently healed Sakura's ribs making it easier for the girl to breathe. " It's bad enough that I can only teach you once a week since I'm busy with this damn hokage business," Tsunade muttered. Sakura gave her shishou a nod in understanding. Helping Sakura up they both patted their clothes to get rid of the dirt on it. Looking around their perimeter they both fought a smirk. Everything in their view was demolished. Trees, rocks, large boulders, everything. It has been nearly two months since the Hokage accepted the young kunoichi as her apprentice. The Hokage came to see that Sakura was brilliant and a quick learner when it came to anything chakra related. The girl had perfect chakra control. It was no surprise that she got the chakra infused muscle down so quickly with other medical things. The girl still had a lot to learn. Even though she had the chakra part down, she needed to learn the techniques, stances, tactics, medical knowledge and had to work on her physical body.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura's eyebrow ticked and her hand flexed out of habit hearing the blonde idiot's voice.

"Work on your speed and stamina and next week I'll be testing you on all those medical scrolls I gave you last week" Taking the blonde's rapid foot steps as her cue, Tsunade took her leave. They had agreed that they would train in secret because Sakura wanted for once to surprise her teammates and her sensei with her new skills. Jogging to where she heard the loud voice, she found Naruto still calling out to her, trying to look for her.

" Ne, Sakura-chan why are you so sweaty?" The blonde asked as he scratched behind his ear.

"Just went for a run, why were you calling me?" She asked dismissing the topic rather quickly. The blonde started to babble about something to do with some new ramen. Sakura tuned him out as they started walking toward the main part of the village. She wanted to go to the store and buy some water and go home and take a nice long bath. The village was busy today. It was buzzing with money as many people sold and bought things. Families were together, friends went shopping and even some teams she recognized passed through some vendors.

She couldn't help but look at Naruto babbling and smile a little. Even though he was an idiot, he was a good friend and teammate. Instantly, she frowned at the thought of their other brooding teammate. Yesterday, he had lashed out at her. She was trying to heal his cut he had gotten in his spar with Naruto and completely lashed out on her. She was trying to be _part _of her team and not some little princess that had to be protected at all times. Sasuke had been acting distant lately, to the point where the blonde noticed. He called him out on it but the Uchiha only responded with his usual "_hn"._

" Here" the voice brought her out of her thoughts as the blonde held a cold water bottle out to her. Feeling a little embarrassed because she was ignoring him all this time, she thanked him for his thoughtfulness. The blonde blushed a little and said it was no problem. Shaking her head at his antics she walked towards her house.

"Hey, I'll see tomorrow morning for training, I'm going to go home and refresh myself a little." With a bright smile the blonde wished her good day and left. Entering her house she rapidly stripped and filled the tub with hot water. She gently eased her battered body in the tub with a satisfied sigh. She declared that tomorrow would be a good day. She would get to see her Sasuke-kun after all.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, so this is my first story on . I've written before but never about Naruto. Let's see how that turns out huh? I think I've read all the possible Sakura stories. I'm a huge Sakura fan. I think I can relate to her in someway? idk, just let me know what you think so far. I know the beginnings are always a little bland but give it a try.


End file.
